A Small Slip of Words
by Kittikins
Summary: This is a fluffy one-shot about what happens when Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing then goes back to her time. Will a small slip of words that escape Inuyasha's mouth work? Please RR


A/N- Hello everyone! I haven't been at writing much have I? Well I decided to start out with a Wonderful One-shot! Promised to bring you fluff! Anyways here is a little key that I try to include in ALL my stories: "blah"- talking 'blah'- thinking (A/N blah)- Authors note ~*~*~*- POV shift ~`~- Start of the story  
  
That pretty much sums it up. On to the disclamer!   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not as original as Rinko Tahaski (excuse spelling) and didn't come up with Inuyasha.   
  
On we go! ~`~  
A white haired hanyou paced the room unhappily. Maybe he wouldn't ever see Kagome again. 'Why do I have to be so insensitive?' He winced as the memory of what Kagome said came back to him.  
  
He had been with Kikyou. He could smell Kagome lingering over in the bushes. Then right when Kagome chose to come in Kikyou had pulled Inuyasha into a kiss. Inuyasha was socked. Then just when his senses came back to him, Kagome ran. "You!" Inuyasha hissed at Kikyou, then slapped her across her face and turned to follow Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well, tears forming in her eyes again. Just then she heard steps behind her. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered softly. "Inuyasha, I saw you and Kikyou together. You really love her. Why don't you get her to gather your jewel shards?" Kagome said sadly. "Kag.." Inuyasha started but Kagome raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha, good bye forever." Then with one graceful slide Kagome was gone never to come back.  
  
After and three days of debating if he should go to get her or not he finally had made himself walk to the well. After an extra hour of debating he finally made himself jump in. 'It's not like I'm in love with that wrench or anything!' Then a small voice entered his head. And slowly it grew as he headed to Kagome's window. It said: 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?' 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?' 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?' 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?'  
  
Finally he pushed the voice out of his mind as he climbed up the tree to Kagome's window. He gently pushed it open to be welcomed to a mixed scent of tears and Kagome's scent. 'She cried over me..' he thought and the voice came to mind: 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?' 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?' 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?' 'You love her Inuyasha, or else why would you go get her?'  
  
He then carefully crawled into her room and found her crying in the bathroom. (A/N NO she wasn't naked! HENTAIS!) He carefully opened the door startling Kagome. She then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh it's only you...." "Kagome, look don't you see, I don't love Kikyou! That kiss was part of a plan to make you feel jealous and not come back! Kagome please listen!! I never wanted to kiss her...." he was pleading with Kagome, but she only looked away. "But you do love her Inuyasha, you are going to Hell with her when this is all over with!" Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Kagome listen. Maybe I once did like Kikyou. Maybe even love her." Kagome winced at this. "But Kikyou is now dead, and all I want is for her to rest in peace. It is the least I can do for an exlove. I never said I was going to Hell with Kikyou. I don't love her. The love I have for her could never compare to the love I have for you.." Inuyasha suddenly relized what he said and blused and deep cherry.  
  
Kagome slowly turned around. "What did you say Inuyasha?" Inuaysha gulped. "I said I love you Kagome..."  
  
Kagome in a fury of emotions ran into Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha I love you to!"  
  
Then Inuyahsa took her and bowed her into a deep pastionate kiss. No love could ever compare to this. And it all happened in a small slip up of words...  
  
A/N- Did you like it? I did! That was beautiful! Anyways, I hope that you all review! Or I might have to stick a certian pervert on you...unless your a guy, then Kikyou will come a knocking!  
  
Ja ne! ~Kitty-chan 


End file.
